Aria Jacob
by Dreamer0012
Summary: What if Callie had a younger sister too? Stef and Lena are willing to take in all three, which means Callie doesn't have to be taken away from her younger siblings anymore. Callie's little sister Aria has been hurt though and Callie and Jude are the only ones that she feels safe around. Until Jesus tries to break down her walls. (A/N this will also have some Brallie in it.)
1. Chapter 1

_"Liam, get off!" Aria yelled, pushing against his chest. "I swear i'll kill you if you hurt her!" Callie yelled from the other side of the door. Liam locked her out, and pushed a dresser against the door. Liam just laughed and ripped Aria's pants off. What happened next was horrible. She was yelling for him stop but he wouldn't. Callie felt completely useless on the other side of the door. All she could do was listen to her little sister's screams. _

Aria shot up in her bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. "Aria, are you ok?" Her younger brother Jude asked. She looked around and saw he was making his way to her bed. "I'm fine." Aria answered, "I just had a nightmare." "Callie said she was going to come get us soon," Jude said. Aria just nodded. It had been hell the past few months with her sister gone. Jude tried to comfort her when she had nightmares but he didn't understand how horrible they were. She had never told him what Liam had done. Aria laid back down and Jude crawled into the bed next to her.

The next evening Jude had to wash the dishes, while Aria watched tv in the living room. Her foster dad was sitting next to her, maybe a little closer than he should. He hadn't tried anything, not the way Liam had, but Aria felt like sooner or later he would. Callie was sneaking around the side of the house. She stopped by a window and looked into the living room. When she saw her sister and foster dad she clenched her fist, swearing that she'd beat his face in if he had hurt her. There was a knock at the door and Aria's foster dad went to answer it. There was a teenage boy on the other side who looked like he was Callie's age. Callie took the chance and snuck into the house. Only Jude noticed her because she was out of sight of the living room.

In the middle of talking her foster dad turned around and saw her. "What the hell?!" He yelled. "I just came to talk to my brother and sister." Callie said quickly. Aria ran around the corner to see what was happening. "Get out!" Her foster dad yelled, pushing Callie back. "Don't touch her!" The boy who had knocked on the door yelled, running into the house. Aria's foster dad grabbed his gun and pointed it at the boy. Then he grabbed Aria's arm and pointed the gun at her. "Get out or i'll kill her!" He yelled at Callie. Jude had snuck over to stand beside her. "Get on the ground!" A police office yelled, running into the house. "Put the gun down and get on the ground!" She yelled again. Aria's foster dad sat the gun on the dresser, released Aria, and sunk to his knees.

Aria ran to Callie, who embraced her little sister. The female police officer looked over at the three kids. Callie had her arms wrapped protectively around her younger siblings. After the other police officer took their foster dad out to the police car, Callie, Jude, and Aria were led out side. "This is Stef, my new foster mom." Callie introduced her younger siblings to the female cop, "Stef, this is my brother Jude and sister Aria." Stef smiled warmly at the two new kids, "Is Aria your twin?" She asked, "You just look so similiar. Callie shook her head, "No. She's a year younger than me. Everyone thinks we're twins though." The kids climbed into Stef's car and drove in silence.

"Thanks for coming back for us." Aria said, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. "I promised I would." Callie said, grabbing her hand. Stef glanced in the mirror at the kids. She couldn't let them get split up again. There's no way she can put them back in the system, not right now at least.

(A/N this is just a short little teaser so I can if people are going to like it before I continue, so please let me know what you think.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Callie, Aria, you two can share the guest room and Jude, you can room with Jesus." Stef said to the kids who were gathered in the living room. She had just told them that Callie, Jude, and Aria would be staying with them for a while so they wouldn't be put back in the system. Callie and Aria grabbed the few things they had and went to the guest room. "They seem nice." Aria said, putting her few pairs of clothes in the dresser on her side of the room. "Yeah," Callie agreed, dropping her shoes in the closet, "But don't get attached. It's not permanent."

"I know. And you should be telling Jude that, not me."

Callie put up the rest of her stuff and sat on her bed, "Aria, while I was in juvie, our foster dad didn't...do anything to you, did he?" Aria quickly shook her head, "No."

"You'd tell me if he did though, right?"

"Yes, Callie." Aria sat next to Callie on the bed, "I've really missed you."

"I know, but i'm here now and I won't let them split us up again. I promise." Aria smiled and hugged her sister.

"Aria, Callie, it's time for diner." Lena said, knocking on the door. "Ok." They said at the same time. The girls walked into the kitchen where everyone else was sitting and getting ready to eat the honey ham that Lena had made. Callie sat by Brandon and Aria sat on her other side, with Jesus beside her. For the few days that they'd been there Aria tried to stay away from Jesus and Brandon. She'd had too many bad experiences with foster brothers to feel comfortable around them.

Jesus seemed nice though. He was always joking around, and even tried to talk to Aria a few times, though she couldn't find anything to say back. After diner everyone except Aria and Callie went to watch a movie in the living room. Aria and Callie had been too tired and went to their room.

It was around one A.M. when Aria pulled herself out of bed and stumbled out of the room. Some how she was able to get down the stairs with out breaking her neck and sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall. She began leaning her head forward then letting it fall back into the wall. Jesus, who had fallen asleep in the living room, heard the sound and ran to see what was going on.

"Aria?" He asked, turning on the light in the hallway so he could see her clearly. "Aria, you're going to give yourself a concusion." He got on his knees next to her and waved his hand in front of her face, "Can you hear me?"

Upstairs, Callie had just woken up and noticed her sister was gone. "Oh no." She said, climbing out of bed and going out the door. She silently searched the house until finally finding Aria in the downstairs hallway with Jesus. "Jesus," Callie asked walking over to them, "How long has she been down here?" He shrugged, "I found her a few minutes ago. What's wrong with her?"

"She's sleep walking."

"Sleep walking? This looks more like sleep-hurting-yourself."

Callie got on the other side of Aria and put her hand behind her head to stop her from hitting it on the wall. She used her other hand to grab Aria's arm and pull her to her feet. "Can you help me get her up the stairs?" Callie asked Jesus. He nodded and walked behind Aria with his hand gently betweeen her shoulder blades, as Callie led her to the stairs. It took them almost ten minutes to get up the stairs, Aria even tripped once but Jesus caught her, but once on the second floor Aria was easily led back to her room.

After getting her into the bed Callie pulled the covers over her. Aria stayed asleep like nothing had happened. "Will she be ok?" Jesus asked, hovering in the doorway. Callie nodded and laid back down in her bed, "She'll probably have a headache, but she'll be fine." Jesus looked over at Aria one last time then left.

"Aria, get up. We have to go to school." Callie said, trying to shake her sister awake the next morning. Aria groaned and pulled her blankets over her head, "Leave me alone, Callie. My head hurts." "Callie, Aria, breakfast is ready!" Brandon called up the stairs. "What is taking them so long?" Mariana asked, sounding irritated, "They're going to make us all late." "They were up late last night." Jesus said in their defense.

A few minutes later Aria and Callie were in the kitchen, dressed and ready to go. Aria was rubbing her temple, trying to make the pain go away. "Do you need some headache medicine?" Jesus asked. Aria looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah. Thanks." He gave her two pills, which she swallowed with some orange juice. After eating the kids grabbed their backpacks and went outside. Aria sighed as they started walking down the street to school. She hated switching schools.

(A/N sorry this is short and kind of boring, but i'm just trying to get the story started right now. The chapters will get longer and more exciting as the story goes on.)


End file.
